Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) systems, including an RFID reader and one or more RFID tags, may be useful in product-related and service-related industries for tracking various objects, for example. The RFID tags may be passive RFID tags that have no internal power source. As such, the RFID tags may harvest energy from electromagnetic radiation provided by an external field generator, such as the RFID reader, to power tag operations.
Recent experiments indicate that a RFID tag may be able to communicate directly with one or more other RFID tags within a close proximity of the RFID tag. Furthermore, the RFID tag may even be able to harvest sufficient power to operate an ultra-low power processor, which may have significant applications for robotic sensing, packaging conveyor systems, assembly systems, security systems, and wearable technology, among other examples.